Desirs tropicals
by Eolys-chan
Summary: Le club d'hôte est en vacances aux caraibes. Tamaki fait une annonce de plus bouleversante qui va radicalement changer sa relation avec Hikaru... Yaoi, lemon, Tamaki/Hikaru!


**Désir tropical**

****

**Auteur :** Eolys-chan

**Crédits :** Même si j'en meure de jalousie, tous les personnages présent appartiennent corps et âmes à Bisco Hatori...

**Rating :** "M", homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Couples :** Tamaki X Hikaru (je sait, c'est pas courant)

**ceci est ma 1ere fan fic, alors soyez indulgents **

**Bonne lecture ;p**

--

_Le soleil rayonnait haut dans le ciel, comme depuis maintenant trois jours, sur la mer turquoise des caraïbes.  
__Sur la plage, six beau garçons étendus sur le sable. Leurs peaux, hâlées à souhait, étaient légèrement moites, effet dût à la chaleur ambiante.  
__Et puis, une fille, assise à l'ombre d'un parasol, qui lisait, ainsi protéger de la chaleur de cet été tropical.  
__Le cercle d'hôtes était au complet, mais cette foi bien loin de penser "travail", même le ténébreux Kyoya avait lâché sa calculatrice et s'abandonnait à la farniente générale._

_La décontraction était la reine ici, sauf pour une personne…_

_Tamaki, bien que paraissant tout à fait à son aise, ainsi allongé sur la plage, ses cheveux blond se confondant avec les reflets dorés du sable, avait la boule au ventre.  
__Ce soir, il leurs dirait tout, et cette fois, il ne se défilerait pas…_

-Bonsoir tous le monde! Désolé du retard!

_Le baron entra dans le salon, sa chemise entrouverte flottant légèrement derrière lui.  
_- Tama, si seulement tu pouvais évité de montrer ton corps à tout va, je te signale qu'il y a une fille ici!_ Rugit Kyoya, reprenant son rôle de "maman" au sérieux.  
_- Laisse, ce seras pas la première fois… _Soupira Haruhi dans un soupir de compassion.  
__- _N'empêche que tu aurais pus arriver plus tôt, c'est quand même toi qui nous a fait réunir ici! Ça fait presque un quart d'heure qu'on attend!  
- Hikaru, calme toi, c'est pas grave, on est pas pressé, non?  
- On appelle ça la politesse ,Kaoru, et je crois que le président en oublie un peu les règles en ce moment….  
- Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais dût être là plus tôt, mais bon, l'incident est clos désormais, et revenons dans le vif du sujet. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler, mais à chaque fois, je me désistait… En même temps, ce ne pas des choses que l'on peut confesser aisément…  
-Bon, abrège là, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ce soir._ Aboya Hikaru, décidément de bien mauvaise humeur pour une soirée sous les tropiques…  
_- … Bon, et bien si Monsieur est si pressé, je vais attaquer directement et sans concession: je suis gay.

_Tamaki regardait le sol quand il prononçait ces mots… Il avait honte, lui, le beau séducteur, le "King" du cercle d'hôtes, le président même, l'héritier unique de la fortune de la famille Sûo, lui, l'étudiant le plus populaire, beau et riche du prestigieux lycée Ouran, était… homo?_

_Il avait honte, tellement honte, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça et il n'en dirait certainement pas plus._

_Si Kyoya le lui demandait, il lui céderait le club, et retournerai en France… car comment continuer les activités du cercle maintenant que les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis savaient son orientation sexuel?  
__Comment?_

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais?_ Demanda alors Kyoya.  
__Quand on parle du loup…_

_Tamaki releva la tête et affronta alors les regards braqués sur lui. Contre toute attente, ce n'étaient pas des regards de dégoût, comme s'attendait Tamaki, mais plutôt des regards de surprise.  
_-Environs deux ans maintenant.  
-Ca ne t'as jamais gêné dans tes activités du cercle, ou bien? Je sait ce que tu penses, mais le cercle ne pourras plus continuer si tu pars. Alors reste. Si les clientes ne l'apprennent pas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela poserai problème pour nos activités.

_Le Barron le regarda alors, affichant sur son visage une expression de soulagement.  
__Non, il ne voulait pas arrêter, c'est vrai. Et ce que Kyoya lui avait dit le rendait finalement si heureux!  
__Il était rassuré, c'est vrai, mais il savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, il le sentait. Dès que cette simple phrase était sorti de sa bouche, il savait que le regard des autres avait changé, qu'ils ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence de mort, personne n'osait parler et au final tout le monde finit par retourner dans les luxueux cabanons respectifs le soleil à peine couché._

_Hikaru, étendu sur les fin draps blanc de son lit, était bien pensif.  
__Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure.  
__L'annonce de Tamaki l'avait calmé d'un coup. _

_Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tout était finalement évident.  
__Le Barron a toujours été très maniéré et émotif. Il portait la plupart de ses vêtements prés du corps. Il était toujours d'une extrême gentillesse. Et peut-être que s'il était si efficace pour faire la cours aux clientes, c'était certainement car il s'avait qu'il ne s'attacherai a aucune d'entre elles. Car il préférait les hommes.  
__Et il y avait aussi sa beauté étrangement féminine, son corps élancé et finement musclé. Son visage aux traits si fins, comme taillé dans du marbre. Ses yeux bleu si envoûtant, sa chevelure d'or, lisse et fluide, ses mains si fines, son timbre de voix si chaud, rassurant, sensuel…  
__Sensuel?  
__Son esprit divaguait! Qu'était-t-il en train de dire?! _

_Il c'était soudainement relevé, se prenant la tête entre les mains, réveillant Kaoru au passage, son jumeaux qui était endormis à ses côtés.  
_- Ca va pas Hika?  
- Si, si… J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve… tu peux te rendormir Kao, ça va aller, je vais boire un verre d'eau.  
_Non, ça n'allait pas… décidément pas… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête!  
__Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement il se mettait à regarder Tamaki sous un angle complètement différent?  
__Parceque ce dernier était gay, il pouvait se permettre des pensés complètement déplacées?  
__Mais pourquoi? Il était hétéro, non?  
__Ce qu'il faisait avec son frère n'était qu'un jeu, ils n'étaient jamais aller plus loin que la simulation devant les clientes, rien de plus, jamais.  
__Alors pourquoi?_

_Il partit alors de la salle de bain, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. Il avait des questions à poser aux Barron.  
__Car finalement, c'est peut-être ce fameux "jeu" avec son frère qui le travaillait.  
__Alors autant demander des réponses directement à la source.  
__Et puis après, il était hétéro. Hétéro….  
__Il n'y avait aucun risque, non? Et puis, en demandant des informations au King, cela ne ferait que rendre le couple des Hitachiin brothers encore plus crédible? car après tout, ni lui ni son frère n'avait d'expérience dans ce domaine._

_C'est avec toutes ces pensée plus contradictoires les une que les autres que Hikaru arriva devant la chambre du jeune homme blond.  
__Malgré lui, il marque un temps d'arrêt, puis ouvrit finalement la porte en bois exotiques._

_Tamaki était assis sur un fauteil du plus pur style colonial. Il désigna alors un second fauteil, posé à côté du sien. Une petite table en acajou les séparait.  
_- Ca devait vraiment être urgent, pour que tu vienne en pleine nuit me dérangé dans cette tenue. _Ricana le blond en désignant Hikaru vêtue d'un simple boxer. Ce dernier, soudain gêné, ne put pourtant se résigner à partir se changer…  
_- Oui, c'est urgent… Enfin… pas vraiment, mais ça me travaille. Tu veux bien m'aider?  
- Bah bien sûr! Je suis quand même le père de cette famille! Et je dois assumer mes responsabilités de chef de famille! Même au milieu de la nuit…  
- On te changeras pas… Enfin bref, je me demandait… enfin… comment ça se passe entre deux hommes? Parce que je me pose pas mal de questions, dût fait de notre soit-disant "inceste" avec Kaoru. Mais je me rend compte que finalement, nui lui ni moi ne savons vraiment comment ça marche… Enfin, niveau sentiments je veux dire! Le reste je crois que tu pourras m'épargner les détails…  
- C'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui s'explique, mais bon, je veux bien essayer pour toi…

_L'étendue salée était nacrée de ton rosé et orangé quand enfin, les deux amis décidèrent de cesser leur discussion et de finalement aller rejoindre la salon principal pour petit déjeuner.  
__Une large terrasse comme en apesanteur au dessus des vagues, dominait les océans et la masse lumineuse qui s'apprêtait à y mourir.  
_- Rien ne vaut une vue comme celle-ci dès le petit matin pour commencer une bonne journée, tu ne trouve pas?  
- Oui… C'est beau.  
- Tu vas mieux Hikaru?  
_Kaoru venait d'entrer dans la pièce et affichait un radieux sourire, on ne change pas les gens, songea sa seconde moitié.  
_- Oui, beaucoup mieux, je te remercie.  
- C'est le seigneur des deux de tensions (Kyoya) qui m'envois. Il vous demande si vous voulez faire de la plongée ce matin. Et tarder pas trop à répondre, j'ai vraiment crut qu'il allait me manger ce matin!!  
- De la plongée!! Moi je veux en faire!!  
- Calme toi baron… Mais je viens aussi!  
- D'accord, mais moi je vais rester probablement, Haruhi préfère visiter l'île et je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule, ça ne pose pas de problème?  
- Non, c'est bon…  
_En temps normal, Hikaru aurait forcément bronchée, après tout, lui et son frère n'était-il pas censer avoir jeté leurs dévolus sur la jeune fille?_

_Mais comme l'avait prévu Tamaki, quelque chose avait changé en effet…._

_Son corps entra bruyamment en contact avec l'eau turquoise, rapidement, le jeune homme roux réussi à respirer normalement avec sa bouteille à oxygène. Un bruit sourd résonna. Le Baron était lui aussi entrer dans l'eau et nageait déjà dans sa direction.  
__Les fonds marins étaient tout simplement splendides, les poissons tropicaux aux couleurs miroitantes avançaient par banc entier, passant d'un ensemble de coraux à l'autre. Ces derniers, rouge, jaune, orangé, avec leurs formes si maladroites mais pourtant si délicates, illuminaient l'océan de reflets chatoyants.  
__Se rapprochant du sol, Hikaru prit en main une poignée de sable, fin, blanc, léger.  
__Son coéquipier s'était rapproché, et le prit soudainement par la main. Ce simple contact, même atténué par la combinaison, fit tressaillir Hikaru.  
__Heureusement , Tamaki ne s'en était pas aperçus, et l'entraîna alors un peu plus vers la berge. Un petit groupe de tortues nageait à leur côté.  
__Ils passèrent ainsi plus d'une heure sous l'eau, à observer le paysage maritimes qui s'offraient à eux.  
__Rien n'avait jamais parut aussi beau et harmonieux aux deux jeunes gens…_

_Mais soudain, Alors que Hikaru était occupé à observer une jeune raie, sa bouteille s'accrocha à un rocher, et peu à peu, l'air contenus dans la bouteille s'échappa. Lentement mais sûrement.  
__Pris d'une panique soudaine, il essaya tant bien que mal d'alerter Tamaki, mais déjà le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir, sa tête lui tournait et peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent…_

_Allongé sur la plage, ce fut un contact chaud et doux qui le réveilla.  
__Le King était allongé sur lui et ses fin cheveux blond lui caressant le visage tellement ils étaient proches. Le regard bleu azur croisa alors les yeux noisette.  
_-Tu m'as une de ces peur! Tu peux me remercier d'avoir pris des cours de secourisme, sinon tu serais déjà mort, m…  
_Tamaki n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hikaru lui saisit la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Trop tard pour réfléchir, voir son ami auréolé des lueurs nacrées du ciel lui avait soudain donné cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Peut-être était-il gay, après tout. Peut importait désormais…_

_D'abord surpris, le Barron resta cois, puis il referma soudain ses yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, et se laissa entraîner pas l'ivresse de ce baiser.  
__Leur entreinte ce fit de plus en plus passionnée, les deux adolescents se libérant soudain de toutes barrière. _

_C'était comme ci un les vannes d'un barrages avait cédé, libérant le torrent enragé qu'elles retenaient._

_Ses mains glissèrent alors lentement contre le torse imberbe du jeune garçon, dessinant les muscles saillants et tressaillant qui s'offraient à lui . Peu à peu, elles descendirent de plus en plus, cherchant les zones sensibles du jeune garçon et profitant de l'occasion pour faire coulisser la fermetures éclair de la combinaison. _

_Hikaru, haletant, détacha alors ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme blond, qui lui s'empressa de passer sa fine langue contre la peau si lisse et si douce de son cou. Descendant petit à petit, Tamaki la fit passer sur le corps brûlant et salé de son amant, s'arrêta à mi chemin pour lui mordiller délicatement le mamelon, ce qui eut pour réaction de provoquer un petit gémissement de la part de son homologue, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.  
__Juste avant d'atteindre la zone tant attendue, le Barron s'arrêta puis se redressa pour faire glisser sa propre combinaison sur le sol._

_Tous deux complètement nus, sur cette plage, sous le soleil couchant des caraïbes. _

_Un désir ardent résonna dans tout son corps et Hikaru ne put attendre plus longtemps. Alors que Tamaki, ayant reprit sa position initial s'amusait à le faire attendre le plus longtemps possible, s'attardant particulièrement autour de sa verge, qui ne faisait que gonfler sous ses assauts répétés et assurés, s'amusant de ces gémissement mêlant plaisir et frustration.  
__Sentant une vague de plaisir prendre totalement possession de son corps, il lâcha dans un derniers soupir:  
_- Tama… Prends moi… Je t'en supplie…  
_Sa phrase à peine terminée que déjà ce dernier c'était déjà placé près de son intimité. Il lécha alors ses doigts et sans plus faire attendre son partenaire, les inséras dans son anus rosé.  
__Ce dernier retint un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés en se mordant brusquement la lèvre._

_Ne tenant plus, il entoura les cuisses satinées et désirablement chaudes, se rapprochant le plus possible comme une incitation obscène au contact.  
__Alors, dans un vigoureux coup de rein, Tamaki le pénétra.  
__Le visage de Hikaru se crispa de douleur. Mais bien vite, le plaisir l'envahit tout entier, il bouillait de l'intérieur.  
__Ses ongles laceraient le dos du blond, y laissant de profondes griffures sanguinolentes._

_Son souffle tiède sur son cou, ses mains délicates contre son torse, la sensation brutale et enivrante de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui…  
__Ses gémissement de plaisir dans son oreille, ses mains agressant son corps, la sensation brutale et enivrante de se savoir en lui._

_Dans une similitude parfaite, les deux amants libérèrent leurs semences immaculées dans un jouissement d'extase._

_Tamaki l'avait dit, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant désormais…._

_The end_

--

**Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus! **

**Cette fanfic n'est certainement pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais cela faisait un bon moment que j'avait envie de l'écrire. **

**En tout cas je vous remercis d'avoir pris la peine de la lire!**

**Eolys-chan**


End file.
